What Love Can Do To a Person
by Anime-crazed33
Summary: Yugi finds a girl in an alley way, and saves her life. But in a way, she also saved his. She saved him from a bitter filled death of suicide...
1. Summary

Yugi has become depressed. Yami has gotten his own body, and has taken his friends. Therefore, leaving Yugi in the dust. Even his grandfather has begun to ignore him, so Yugi leaves to go and commit suicide. This is when he finds a girl in an alley on his way to the park, where he will take his life. Instead of killing himself, he brings the girl home, and cares for her until she is back in good condition. Will romance form, or will Yugi fall back into despair? 


	2. Saved By the Girl

A/N: Hey guys!! This is my first fic and I am SO excited!! I can't wait to start, but my computers been giving my all sorts of shit, and wouldn't let me upload so….Here I am now. Let me warn you, I have a Yami or a Muse, whatever you call it. She is a nosy little thing, and loves to get into my stories, so, may you be warned. Muse: I heard that!! Author: I know. ^_^ Muse: *scowl* Author: Anyway, lets get on with the story. I assume that you read the summary in the beginning, so on with the disclaimer!

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh so don't sue me. Even if you did, you wouldn't get much…I'm broke.

**What Love Can Do To a Man**

To put it simply, Yugi was depressed. Ever since Marik had been beaten, and Yami got his own body, Yugi was sort of forgotten. The "friends" who had sworn to be there for him, had turned on him, and left him in the dust, all wanting to be close to Yami. 

Yugi had changed much over the many months that had past since Battle City. Not only in mental aspects, but physically as well. He had experienced a large growth spurt over the lapse of time, since he and Yami had shared a body. Before they had been separated, Yugi had only been about 4'6 in height. Now he had grown to about 5'5. Still rather short for a junior in high school, but taller all the same.

His black, gold, and red hair, was still as unruly as ever, sticking up in all possible directions, and his large violet eyes still held the same innocence. However, these violet orbs now held a different emotion. Now, loneliness, pain, and consuming agony mixed in with the unhampered innocence. However, if you had known Yugi for a long while, you could tell that the innocence his eyes once held, was slowly ebbing away, and being replaced by anguish.

Yugi was in the kitchen, alone, because his Yami was almost always out with Yugi's former friends, and normally never came back until late. Yugi was making himself a snack before he went to bed, when he became lost in his own depressed, and twisted thoughts. "Why am I still here?" He silently wondered. "Why haven't I killed myself yet? All of the pain would be gone, and I wouldn't have to put up with my Yami and his selfish antics anymore. I could finally be free of this lonely feeling. I might finally be hole." 

The only reason Yugi hadn't taken his own life yet, was because he wasn't sure if his yami and friends had really forgotten about him entirely, and also because, he was afraid. What if there wasn't any solitude for him in death? What if some one walked in on him while he was still alive, and saved him? Then he would probably be institutionalized, and drugged so he couldn't even think straight anymore. That was his main fear. Being locked away and thought of as a complete nut case.

Yugi wasn't even surprised that Yami hadn't noticed anything different. Yami wasn't the perceptive type, that would pick up on these things. Yugi had slowly grown worse and worse as the months progressed. His once happy demeanor had evaporated, when his friends deserted him, and he had slipped in depression when even his grandpa had begun to gravitate towards Yami. Not that Yugi could really blame them. Yami was smarter, taller, better looking, and way more confident than Yugi was, but they had just gone and ignored him completely. 

Yugi could feel the tears welling up in his eyes, but kept them forcefully in check. He did not need to cry, not when he had planning to do. Exiting the kitchen, Yugi contemplated his plan, and thought musingly of what the others would think. Would they care? Would they part themselves from the happiness of their lives to go to an old friend? These thoughts were beginning to mess with Yugi's head, so he pushed them to the back of his mind, and headed up to his room.

Now was the time to set his plan into motion. Now was the time to take his life, and finally be happy. Yugi was finally going to commit suicide, and he felt oddly calm for a suicidal person. He had expected to feel crazed, or unbalanced, but he felt very calm and certain about what he was going to do. He would go to the park and find the secluded area that he always visited, then he would slit both his wrists and wait for death to take him. Yugi's grandpa was currently in Egypt, for some archeologist reunion, and Yami wouldn't be back until at least midnight. It was a Friday, and Yugi was alone.

The streets were almost completely deserted, and the moon glowed in a dull way that glinted off of the tall building windows, and shone on the streets below. Yugi was about half way to the park, when he passed a dimly lit alley way. Normally this would have been nothing out of the ordinary. Alleys were a common sight in Domino City, and were often overlooked, which more often then not gave them a dangerous advantage. They became invisible to the city goers eye, making them a safe haven for thugs and gangs. However, when Yugi passed this alleyway, he heard a small noise. Intrigued, Yugi walked down the alley, and saw something, that he had not expected to see.

A girl was lying against the brick wall of the alley, and was breathing heavily. She looked as though it was a strain to get breath into her lungs. Quickly bending down to meet her gaze, Yugi saw that her face was covered in small cuts and numerous bruises. Her body was in far worse condition. Her right arm was hanging limply at her side, at a rather odd angle, and her body seemed to be covered in blood. Yugi was astonished by the condition of the girl, but did the only thing that he could think of doing. He gently placed his arms around the girls waist, and very carefully, he lifted her up, and ran the entire distance back to the Turtle Game Shop.

Yugi was very thankful for his newly acquired growth spurt. If his legs weren't as long as they were, he might not have made it on time. Yugi made it back to the Shop in about half the time it had taken him to get to the alley, and it seemed he had gotten there with almost no time to spare. When Yugi entered the shop, the girl's condition had only worsened. Her breathing had grown very ragged, and the bleeding on her body had become more profuse. Yugi's blue school uniform was completely covered in her blood, but he hardly cared. Yugi's main priority was to get the girl some help.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Whew!! Well, I hope that you guys liked that! Considering that this is my first fic, I put my Muse proof shield up, and kept her out of my chapter. But, you never know when she might show up. Anyway, what will happen to this girl? Will she die? Will she be ok? Will yugi still commit suicide? Please review! I do except flames, so knock yourselves out!!

Blessed Be!!

(Purple button Purple button Purple button!!!!) 


	3. Saving Some One

****

Hey guys! It's me, the authoress, again. Just a little reminder before I start this chapter. Number one: This will be my final chapter until I get at least 5 reviews. Until then, no more chapters. Number 2: My Muse proof shield is currently missing. *Gives suspicious look at muse* So, my muse will be popping up at random times in the story. I am sorry for the inconvenience.

Muse: ^_^ Hurrah! She finally lost the shield!

Authoress: Ahem! *scowls*

M: Well A, can I do the Disclaimer?

A: Might as well, no one else here to do it.

M: ^___^ YAY!! 

M: She doesn't own Yugioh, or any of it's characters, ok?

ON WITH THE STORY!!

When Yugi sprinted through the Game Shop doors, he noticed that there was still no one home. "Figures." Yugi said aloud, but shoved his bitter thoughts aside for the moment, so that he could keep the girl alive.

She was hardly breathing anymore. Blood covered her torso, and was oozing from a deep gash on her neck. That was the wound that had Yugi worried the most. It was a deep cut, and it looked as though it was very close to, if not on a major artery. If whatever cut her, had gone about 2 centimeters deeper, the girl would most likely be dead.

Adding to her bleeding torso, and slashed neck, her arm, was another thing that had Yugi worried. It too was bleeding, but it was also laying at a rather odd angle. It looked to be broken, and Yugi wasn't sure if he had a splint anywhere in the shop. "I need to wake this girl up." Yugi murmured to himself. The girl needed to be awake, so that Yugi could wrap her wounds, otherwise, he would need to support her dead weight, and wrap bandages at the same time. Not something he thought that he could easily accomplish.

Yugi moved swiftly over to the couch, and laid the unconscious girl upon it. She laid very still, and Yugi had to watch very closely to see her breath. He placed his cool palms on her forehead, trying to see if she had a fever or not. Her head was burning hot, and Yugi surmised that she had been lying out there for quite a while. Thinking of what to do next, he ran into the kitchen, and filled a bowl with cold water, and grabbed a rag from the neighboring closet.

Sprinting back into the living room, Yugi dunked the rag into the cold water, and quickly started washing away the blood that was staining her skin. Yugi hadn't realized how much blood had coated the poor girl. The bowl of water was soon dyed a pale red, from the amount of blood that needed to be washed off (Muse: Eww! You can really be morbid if you want to…)

Once all of the blood had been washed from the girls face, Yugi could see where the major cuts and gashes were, and bandage them with ease. It was the next bit, that would prove to be very difficult. As Yugi took the sopping rag to the girls neck, she suddenly woke with a start. Her eyelids snapped open, and she looked around, trying to figure out where she was. Quickly turning her head, the girl saw Yugi, and panicked. She almost rolled off the couch in terror, and made several vain attempts to sit up, but to no avail. Defeated, the girl turned her head to Yugi once more, and looked at him with eyes that clearly spoke off defeat.

Yugi stared deeply into the girls defeated eyes. She was so terrified, so distressed, that Yugi wanted to hold her, and reassure her that everything would be alright. Thinking that, just might scare her more, Yugi laid a hand on her uninjured shoulder, and said quietly, "Don't worry, I won't hurt you. Just please relax, and try to stay awake." Yugi could see the fear slowly leaving her, and she seemed to trust him, sort of. (Muse: *sigh* Are you ever gonna tell us WHO this girl is? Authoress: Not quite yet, my impatient muse. Muse: *scowls*)

"Hang on one second." Yugi told the girl reassuringly. "I'll be right back, I need to get a splint for your arm." The girl looked scared to see him leaving her so soon, but nodded, and Yugi hastened down to the basement where he thought the splint could be found. (Muse: This girl can't really make up her mind now can she? Authoress: Be quiet Muse, or I'll get Kaiba to make me another Muse proof shield. Muse: O.O)

Yugi ran down the uneven steps to the basement, and went over to the shelf. This shelf was cluttered with many assortments of things, but Yugi remembered his Grandpa putting the arm splint away here, from when he, Yugi, broken his arm. Just as he thought, the splint was there, and Yugi raced back up the steps, to the main floor of the shop.

The girl was sweating with pain, and she looked on the verge of tears as Yugi came into the living room. However, the girl seemed to be holding her tears back, but it was most definite, that she was losing the battle. Yugi knelt beside the couch, and spoke softly to the girl. "Listen, I'm going to have to straighten out your arm, if I want to put the splint on it, Ok?" The girl looked terrified at the prospect of her broken arm being moved, and she tried her best to move away from Yugi, but only succeeded in furthering herself in the couch cushions. "Listen," Yugi said again. "I'm not going to lie to you and say that it won't hurt, but if I don't, your arm won't heal, and I can't fix it then." The girl seemed to be weighing her choices. Her first option seemed to be most promising, so she took a deep breath, and held her arm out for Yugi. 

Yugi set himself to work, almost immediately. He gently took her shirt sleeve, and tore it away from the shoulder down, and took the wet cloth again. He very tenderly wiped the dry and caked blood off of the girls broken arm, and apologized when he saw the girl visibly wince. "Ok, now I'm going to straighten your arm." Yugi said soothingly. "I'm going to need you to sit up straight, and lean against the couch's arm." The girl looked rather frightened, but did as he asked, and clenched her teeth together. Giving the girl a weak smile, Yugi, took the girls arm firmly but gently in his right hand, and her shoulder in his left, and quickly snapped the bones back into place.

The girl screamed with pain, and finally began to cry. It was only softly, but crying all the same. Yugi rapidly placed the girls arm in the splint and tied it tightly. The girl was crying and leaning against the couch arm, but it seemed that she was desperately trying not to scream. Yugi felt terrible, but knew that it had to be done. He quickly bandaged all of the girls other cuts, and told the girl that he was finished. 

The girl looked to be very apprehensive, but looked at Yugi once more. "Um, well…" Yugi began, intelligently. "Do you at least want to tell me your name?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jeez! That was long!! Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed it, and I will repeat what I said earlier in the fic, just incase you are one of those people who doesn't read the beginning notes. I WILL NOT be posting the next chapter, until I get 5 reviews. If you check my reviewing boxy thingy, you will see that I seem to have reviewed my own thing. That was not me, but my younger cousins review, on my name. Well, I hope that you review, remember 5 reviews, or no chapter! Bye!


	4. A Name, An Identity

****

Hey Guys! I'm back again, and so is my muse. Muse: ^^ Authoress: *sigh* Anyway, I got 6 reviews. 6!!!! I Am so beyond happy! But, maybe I'm just over reacting since I've never written a fic before on this site so….Anyway, I'll continue with my story, but I just wanna clear a few things up. ONE: This girl has NO Millennium Item. I repeat, no Millennium Item. This story doesn't even mention the Items. TWO: This will NOT go the way you think it will. This girl will not suddenly get a MI from some creepy jewelry dealer in an alley some where, and have her fate intertwined with Yugi's. Sorry, but that's not the way things are gonna happen. Ok, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. Got it?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~LAST TIME*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

The girl looked to be very apprehensive, but looked at Yugi once more. "Um, well…" Yugi began, intelligently. "Do you at least want to tell me your name?"

What Love Can Do To a Person

The girl did not answer Yugi immediately. She was staring at him, with something like fear, and gratefulness, mixing into her eyes, and finally she spoke. Or at least, she tried to. The girl's lips moved, but no sound came out, and she started motioning to her throat, and Yugi realized that she must need a drink of water, or something. "Oh! Sorry, hang on, I'll be right back." And with that, he sped of to the kitchen and poured some water into a cup. Then, making sure he didn't spill any of the water, Yugi walked back into the living room, and handed the girl, the cup of water.

The girl drank the water gratefully, and gave Yugi a very weak smile, then tried to speak again. Her voice came out very soft and horse, but audible all the same. "My name is Azar. What is yours?" "I'm Yugi." Both teens sat in silence for a few moments, when Yugi decided to break the uncomfortable silence. "What were you doing out in the rain Azar? And who beat you up? You were in really bad condition, I was afraid that you wouldn't make it for a while there." At his words, Azar's weak smile had disappeared from her face, to be replaced with a hateful and frightened look.

Yugi was slightly taken aback by the girls sudden change in expression. Not entirely sure what was wrong, he simply sat there and waited for her response. 

Azar was beautiful, to put it bluntly. She had long red hair, that fell to just below her shoulders, and lovely pale skin, that looked like it glowed in the moon light. She had a figure most girls would kill for, and a face unmarred by blemishes. However, her most striking feature, was definitely her eyes. They were large, almond shaped, but it was there color, that had Yugi so fascinated. Her eye's were comprised of many different colors, but the main color was green. They were jade in color, and had a ring of silver around the outer edge. However, they were also flecked with a very pale gold color, making her eye's seem as though they glowed. She was absolutely beautiful, there was no denying that. 

Yugi was still staring at Azar, when she responded to his question. "I was being chased by a man, who is currently out for my blood, and I was lying in that alley way, because I wasn't strong enough to fend him off." Yugi stared at her in shock. "What?! You were almost murdered?!" Azar smiled weakly once more and replied, "Yes, in fact he probably thinks that I'm dead right now, or he would still be following me." As Azar took another sip of the water Yugi had given her, Yugi tried to think of something to do. "Well," Yugi began. "If he thinks that your dead, then there isn't any problem, right?"

Azar looked very sadly at him, and then stared out of the window. "No. He'll figure out that I'm alive." Yugi was now very puzzled. Looking once more into Azar's beautiful green eyes, Yugi could tell that there was something that she wasn't telling him. "Why is there a murderer after you?" Again, she looked sadly up at him, and said, "I'm sorry Yugi, but I can't tell you." Instead of pressing the matter as most people would have, Yugi felt sympathy, and didn't press Azar any further.

"It's ok." Yugi said. "You don't have to tell me, if you don't want to." Azar look changed from sad, to very grateful. "Thank you." She said, in barely more then a whisper. As the two teens sat together in silence, a new question came to Yugi's mind. "Won't your parents be worried about you Azar? Maybe you should get home." "My parents are both dead. They won't be worried." Now Yugi felt really bad. 'Brilliant genius!' Yugi silently thought to himself. 'Now you've made her go and remember her dead parents.' "Well, then where are you staying?" Again, Azar looked sad. "I don't have a place right now. But I'm sure that I'll find a place soon." Yugi looked at her, as though she was crazy. "Azar," Yugi began. "You can't go out looking for a place to live with a maniac murderer looking for you. You can stay here untill you find a place to live." 

Now it was Azars turn to look surprised. "What? No I can't impose on you like that-" But Yugi cut her off. "No, really. Stay here for a couple of weeks, and find a place to live. Then I won't hold you prisoner here anymore." At his words, Azar laughed. It wasn't loud, but it was a laugh, all the same. Letting out a sigh of defeat, she said, "Alright Yugi. I'll stay here for a while, but I will find a place to live soon, so that I don't need to impose on you and your parents hospitality for too long."

Yugi's smile faded just slightly. "I don't live with my parents. I live with my grandpa, and my…uh, brother Yami." Azar looked immediately sorry, and understanding. "Oh, I'm sorry." She began. "Did they die?" Yugi's kind smile then turned into a look of great bitterness. "No, but I almost wish that they had." Azar looked confused and shocked. "Why?" Realizing that he had said too much, Yugi stopped, and said quickly, "never mind, I'll tell you some other time. But for now, you look tired, and you need to get some rest, so that you can heal faster." Azar opened her mouth to protest, but shut it quickly, and nodded. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wow! Another chapter finished! I can't believe it, I've only had this story for about 3 days, and already I have 4 chapers put out. ^_^ Well, now I suppose that I need to explain something. I have a disease called CWD. That stands for Compulsive Writing Disorder. So, I need to restrain myself with iron chains, not to go over and type up a new chapter, when I don't have any new reviews. So, if you could donate, at least one review, then it would be put to a good cause, and it would let me type up new chapters. You see? When you review, everyone wins! Oh! I almost forgot. My Muse has caught a cold, so she will not be popping up for a while. Anyway, Kaiba is still making me my Muse Proof Shield, so soon, she might not pop up again. Well, now I still need 5 new reviews in order to write a new chapter, so PLEASE REVIEW! Bye!

(REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!)


	5. Arguments and Suffering

****

I GOT REVIEWS!! I'M SO HAPPY!!! Muse: *sneeze* Authoress, Oh! I almost forgot! My muse feels better when I get reviews, so, the faster you review, the better my muse feels! Anyway, a note. In my previous chapter, Yugi said, "Oh, I'm sorry." She began. "Did they die?" Yugi's kind smile then turned into a look of great bitterness. "No, but I almost wish that they had." **When I said that, I meant that he wished his parents were dead. Not Yami and his grandpa. Ok, now that cleared up, On with the story!**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~LAST TIME~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yugi's smile faded just slightly. "I don't live with my parents. I live with my grandpa, and my…uh, brother Yami." Azar looked immediately sorry, and understanding. "Oh, I'm sorry." She began. "Did they die?" Yugi's kind smile then turned into a look of great bitterness. "No, but I almost wish that they had."

****

WHAT LOVE CAN DO TO A PERSON

Yugi helped Azar slowly up the stairs, and into the spare bedroom. The room hadn't been used for quite some time, so Yugi needed to clear dust from tables, and move spare boxes from the room, but when he had finished about 10 minutes later, it looked quite homey, and actually inhabitable. 

"Thank you Yugi." Azar said quietly. "I don't know how to thank you enough." Yugi smiled at her warmly, and said, "Please. Like I could turn you out on the streets when there is a murderer after you." Azar's tinkling laugh filled the room, and made Yugi feel like he slid into a warm bath. "Well," Yugi murmured. "I'll see you in the morning I guess." "Yeah, I guess." "Goodnight Azar." "Night Yugi." With that, Yugi left the room, and went down stairs, to muse over his own thoughts.

As Yugi padded down the steps, he thought of how lucky he was to have found Azar. 'If I hadn't come sooner, she might have died.' Yugi thought silently to himself. Then he started to recall why he had left the house in the first place. Yugi's small smile slid off his face, as he sat down on the couch, and put his face in his hands. What if he hadn't seen Azar lying there in the alley? He wouldn't have been sitting on his couch right now, that's for sure. Only God knows where he might have been. Yugi's exterior was calm, and serene looking, but inside he was screaming. It was a good thing that the link between Yugi and Yami was almost non-existent, or Yami would have a head ache from all of the emotions radiating off of Yugi. Before Yugi could delve into his emotions anymore, the front door opened with a squeak. 

Yugi lifted his face from his hands, and looked over to the front door. It swung open to reveal a ruffled looking Yami, who looked as though he had just had the time of his life. Yugi didn't even bother to smile at his Yami. It would go unnoticed anyway, so why bother? "Hello Yami." Yugi muttered unenthusiastically. "Did you have a good time?" Yugi's voice was monotone, but it obviously gone unnoticed. Yami looked around as though curious as to who had spoken. "Oh Yugi. It was fine." Unperturbed by the terse response given, Yugi moved over to the tall teen, and said, "Sit down, I need to talk to you." 

Yami looked shocked that Yugi had ordered him to do something, but he quickly hardened his face, and said, quite coldly, "Why?" Yugi had no patience for Yami's ignorance. "If you want to stand, then that's fine. But I need to talk to you all the same." Yami gave Yugi a half glare and said, "It's been a long night, and I want to go to bed, so make it quick." Yugi had grown all to accustomed with the harsh tones of his Yami, to be the slightest bit put off. "I found a girl in an alleyway


	6. AN NOTE

****

A/N: Hey!! Listen guys, I'm sorry about the last chapter, but I uploaded wrong because my computer is shit, and doesn't save right, so the last chapter was incomplete. I'm sorry that the chapter just cut off like that, I didn't mean it too. But, I some how got a review for a shitty and unfinished chapter. *shakes head confusedly* Anyway, I will fix that chapter when I can, but in the mean time, I'm sorry, but you might need to occupy yourselves with other authors. ^_^ But, I should fix it soon, so, don't lose faith in me! Bye for now!


	7. Chapter 5 FIXED

****

I GOT REVIEWS!! I'M SO HAPPY!!! Muse: *sneeze* Authoress, Oh! I almost forgot! My muse feels better when I get reviews, so, the faster you review, the better my muse feels! Anyway, a note. In my previous chapter, Yugi said, "Oh, I'm sorry." She began. "Did they die?" Yugi's kind smile then turned into a look of great bitterness. "No, but I almost wish that they had." **When I said that, I meant that he wished his parents were dead. Not Yami and his grandpa. Ok, now that cleared up, On with the story!**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~LAST TIME~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yugi's smile faded just slightly. "I don't live with my parents. I live with my grandpa, and my…uh, brother Yami." Azar looked immediately sorry, and understanding. "Oh, I'm sorry." She began. "Did they die?" Yugi's kind smile then turned into a look of great bitterness. "No, but I almost wish that they had."

****

WHAT LOVE CAN DO TO A PERSON

Yugi helped Azar slowly up the stairs, and into the spare bedroom. The room hadn't been used for quite some time, so Yugi needed to clear dust from tables, and move spare boxes from the room, but when he had finished about 10 minutes later, it looked quite homey, and actually inhabitable. 

"Thank you Yugi." Azar said quietly. "I don't know how to thank you enough." Yugi smiled at her warmly, and said, "Please. Like I could turn you out on the streets when there is a murderer after you." Azar's tinkling laugh filled the room, and made Yugi feel like he slid into a warm bath. "Well," Yugi murmured. "I'll see you in the morning I guess." "Yeah, I guess." "Goodnight Azar." "Night Yugi." With that, Yugi left the room, and went down stairs, to muse over his own thoughts.

As Yugi padded down the steps, he thought of how lucky he was to have found Azar. 'If I hadn't come sooner, she might have died.' Yugi thought silently to himself. Then he started to recall why he had left the house in the first place. Yugi's small smile slid off his face, as he sat down on the couch, and put his face in his hands. What if he hadn't seen Azar lying there in the alley? He wouldn't have been sitting on his couch right now, that's for sure. Only God knows where he might have been. Yugi's exterior was calm, and serene looking, but inside he was screaming. It was a good thing that the link between Yugi and Yami was almost non-existent, or Yami would have a head ache from all of the emotions radiating off of Yugi. Before Yugi could delve into his emotions anymore, the front door opened with a squeak. 

Yugi lifted his face from his hands, and looked over to the front door. It swung open to reveal a ruffled looking Yami, who looked as though he had just had the time of his life. Yugi didn't even bother to smile at his Yami. It would go unnoticed anyway, so why bother? "Hello Yami." Yugi muttered unenthusiastically. "Did you have a good time?" Yugi's voice was monotone, but it obviously gone unnoticed. Yami looked around as though curious as to who had spoken. "Oh Yugi. It was fine." Unperturbed by the terse response given, Yugi moved over to the tall teen, and said, "Sit down, I need to talk to you." 

Yami looked shocked that Yugi had ordered him to do something, but he quickly hardened his face, and said, quite coldly, "Why?" Yugi had no patience for Yami's ignorance. "If you want to stand, then that's fine. But I need to talk to you all the same." Yami gave Yugi a half glare and said, "It's been a long night, and I want to go to bed, so make it quick." Yugi had grown all too accustomed with the harsh tones of his Yami, to be the slightest bit put off. "I found a girl in an alleyway. She had lost a lot of blood, and was almost dead by the time I got to her. So, if you'll just be quiet on your way up, she just laid down." 

Yami looked dumbstruck to put it lightly. He was staring at Yugi with his mouth agape, and his arms dangling stupidly at his side. "Why…how?" Yami was stuttering like a complete buffoon, and Yugi would have laughed, If he hadn't been so angry at him. "I can only answer your questions if they are at least half coherent." Yami stopped his stuttering for a moment to look slightly abashed. "Why is she here, how did she get here, and when did she get here?" Yugi sighed. He had no desire to answer Yami's irksome questions at the moment, but Yami probably wouldn't let him go until he did, and it had been at least a 2 months since Yami had carried on a semi-lengthy conversation with him. The temptation of speaking to him was overwhelming.

"I found her in an alleyway, she was bleeding excessively and she had a broken arm. I carried her back, and washed the blood off of her, and also set her broken arm in an old splint. Then we talked for a few minutes, and then she went to bed. I found her about an hour and a half ago." Yami looked at Yugi incredulously. Something about the look, told Yugi that he didn't believe a single word that he had said. "Yugi, if you are going to make up a story, at least make it believable. I mean, come on. How could you possibly do all that?" Yugi's blood began to boil at Yami's words. Yugi had not lost his temper in a very long time, and the last time he had, it nearly cost him, his life.

Oh? And what makes you think that?" Yugi was seething, and Yami was about to face a very angry Yugi for the first time, and he was trying his best and failing, at keeping his temper. Yami sneered at Yugi's facial expression. "You are small and weak. There is no way that you could lift a girl, and carry her all the way here. And, since when do you know first aid?" "How the hell else do you think I survived when bullies would beat me up? Did you think that grandpa fixed me up all the time?" Yami seemed unaffected by Yugi's words. "Show me the girl, and then I might believe you." "No!" Yugi practically screamed at Yami. "She is asleep, and has been through a great deal of pain tonight. There is no way that I will wake her up, just so that you may try and disprove your own ignorance!"

Then Yami did something that he had never done before. He raised his open hand and brought it down hard across Yugi's face. Yugi fell with the momentum of the hit, and lay sprawled across the carpeted floor. "You filthy liar." Yami spat at him. "Don't speak your deceitful lies to me. With that Yami strode, somewhat awkwardly, from the room. Yugi sat up, and placed his hand to his cheek. It stung where Yami's hand had hit him, and Yugi did his best to ignore it, as he stood up slowly and walked over to the chair, where Yami's coat lay. Yugi lifted the coat to his face, and smelled the black fabric. It reeked of alcohol.

Yugi sighed deeply. Yami had come home drunk for the past week and a half, and Yugi thought that he should be used to it by now. Apparently, the nights events had distracted Yugi to the point that he forgot this simple fact. Yugi ascended the stairs slowly, and entered his darkened room. Sitting on the edge of his bed, Yugi placed his face in his hands, and inwardly screamed to the gods above.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, another chapter done. I need to clear some things up before I go however. Azar, is NOT I repeat NOT a perfect normal girl. She is as not normal as it is possible to be. You will just need to wait, and find out how she is so different. ^_^ This will not turn out like the normal Yugi/OC fic. Of that I can assure you. Anyway, you guys know the drill by now. 5 reviews or no chapter. ^^ Ok? Bye!


	8. Discoveries

****

OH MY DEAR SWEET LORD, IT HAS BEEN A LONG TIME SINCE I LAST UPDATED!! I am really sorry for the lack of updating!! I have just caught this disease called procrastination, and it started with my school work, but I found out it was contagious, and it spread to my fiction writing! Again, my apologies. Muse: You got 27 reviews! I feel much better now! A: I'm sure that you do. But what is gonna happen to Yugi and Azar? Muse: You're the authoress, remember? A: O.O Oh, that's right! *smacks forehead* Muse: *sigh* anyway, here's the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: Anime-crazed33 does NOT I repeat does NOT own Yugioh.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

LAST TIME~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yugi sighed deeply. Yami had come home drunk for the past week and a half, and Yugi thought that he should be used to it by now. Apparently, the nights events had distracted Yugi to the point that he forgot this simple fact. Yugi ascended the stairs slowly, and entered his darkened room. Sitting on the edge of his bed, Yugi placed his face in his hands, and inwardly screamed to the gods above.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Yugi awoke hours later to the pinky golden glaze of dawn, dancing off of his mirror, and the Millennium puzzle that hung desolate on his closet door. Yugi had not worn the puzzle for about a year and a half now, but he had not smashed it. Something told him not to. Yugi pulled himself from his reverie, and quickly dressed for the long day ahead.**

Yugi dressed himself in a burgundy colored muscle shirt, and a pair of black sweat pants, that would be way to hot to wear later in the day. He would only be wearing them for a few hours anyway. When he got back from his run, he could change out of them, and into a pair of more comfortable shorts. 

It was nearing 7:00 when Yugi got downstairs, and he decided that he wouldn't wake Azar for a few hours. 'She had an exhausting day yesterday, and has more right then anyone to sleep late.' Yugi thought to himself. Even though he knew that he shouldn't wake her, something inside was disappointed that she wasn't with him. 'She made such good company.' But as soon as Yugi thought that, he started. He had only met the girl last night, and already he was missing her company? Sighing, Yugi headed over to the fridge, and started to make breakfast.

It was only a few minutes later, that Yugi heard a small disturbance on the stairs. Curious, Yugi put down the toast he was buttering and headed to the staircase. As soon as he rounded the corner, Yugi was met face to face with Azar. Their faces were only centimeters apart, and each could feel the others breathing on their faces. Yugi stared deep into Azar's jade colored eyes, and felt himself slowly being lost in them. 

They were pools of the most lovely shade of green, and the ring of silver was like a shining ribbon tied around her iris. The flecks of gold were less prominent today, but were there like flowers dotting a valley of grass. Yugi moved from her eyes to her face, and saw something that he hadn't seen the other night. There was a very long thin scar coming down the right side of her face. It seemed to reach from her temple to just under her chin, and was like a crayon line, against her skin. Her skin was another thing that had Yugi perplexed. The previous night, her skin had been as pale as the moon, but now it was a beautiful golden tan which made the scar stand out more. While he was lost in his own thoughts, something occurred to him. He had been staring at Azar's face for the past 30 seconds without saying anything. 

Yugi jerked back and grinned embarrassedly. "Sorry. Didn't expect to see you there." Azar's face split into a jovial smile, and she replied, "Don't worry about it. I was just as surprised to see you. I didn't expect anybody to be awake." Yugi gave a bitter smile and said, "No one normally is except me."

Azar saw his bitter look, and looked questioningly at him, but let it slide. "Hey Yugi? Could you help me to a chair? As I'm sure you heard, I'm not fairing that well, walking on my own. I guess I'm still weak from last night." Yugi jerked from his dreamy state, and immediately let Azar put her weight on his shoulder. It was then that Yugi realized how small Azar was. She was only about 5'3 and was very thin. She reminded Yugi of a china doll. A china doll that could break at any moment.

Upon reaching the kitchen table, Yugi gave Azar some toast and both teens proceeded to eat in silence. The silence grew until Yugi finished and announced that he was going for a run. Yugi had been running every morning for about a year now, and was quite pleased with the results that he was undergoing. Before he began his exercise regime, he had grown quite tall, and his shoulders got broader, making him finally look his age, and not like a 6th grader. But with his newly acquired height, he looked somewhat gangly, and bean pole-ish. (Muse: damn spell check! -ish is SO a word.) So, when Yugi started working out, and running, he filled in a bit, and gained some desperately needed muscle. He wasn't bulky, but rather on the toned side. 

Azar looked slightly nervous at the prospect of being left in the house alone, but assured Yugi that she would be perfectly fine. "Hey Azar!" Yugi called on his way out. "I'll bring you around Domino when I get back!" Azar grinned at him and shut the door as he sped out of sight. "It was a good thing he left." Azar murmured to herself. "I have some things that need to be taken care of." 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A: LOL!!!! Did you actually think that I would end the chapter like that? Jeez, you guys must have no confidence in me at all…. Muse: I don't. I thought you were gonna end the chapter like that… A: *Smacks Muse* Muse: hey! A: Anyway, on with the chapter.

Azar moved quickly from the entrance to the shop, and back upstairs to her room. But before she could twist the door handle, an overpowering urge took control of her, and she moved to the room down the hall. Azar had no idea why her sub conscious had wanted her to move down the hall and look into this room, but she had learned from experience to take heed whenever it made itself present. The brass door knob was in sight now, and she was about to turn it and open the door, when she heard a great snore resound from inside. Wondering who one earth could have made that ungodly sound, something of her conversation with Yugi came floating back into her mind. 'Yugi lives with his grandpa, and brother.' Azar silently thought. 'So it has to be one of them then, doesn't it?' Smiling at her own stupidity, Azar twisted the door knob and took a quick look inside. 

The sight that greeted her, was most shocking. When Azar looked into the room, she soon discovered that it had indeed been Yugi's "brother" who had made the sound. But, she had almost mistaken him for Yugi. They were almost identical in appearance, but something about this persons aura was different than Yugi's. Yugi had an aura of peacefulness, and kindness. He even possessed anger and hate at certain times, but Azar could tell that he always did his best to conceal it. However, this persons aura actually frightened Azar slightly. He seemed to possess nothing but greed, deceit, and hatred in his characteristics. Azar was surprised that she could even pick up these personality traits when he was asleep. "They must be very prominent." Azar murmured softly. Then another snatch of conversation with Yugi came back into her mind. Yugi seemed very depressed when talking about who he lived with. The thought of living with his brother and grandfather seemed to make him very sad, and lonely. As Azar silently wondered why, a smell made its way to her nose, and she almost gagged. Alcohol.

Azar wanted to scream out loud at this boy. He was in bed with a hangover, while Yugi whiled away his hours feeling depressed and lonely. Had she not been in such a fragile state, Azar might have attacked him. However, the amount of energy it would require to summon up enough magic, was far to much. Azar was out of breath from walking down the hallway, there was no way that she could manage attacking this boy with magic. Sighing deeply, Azar made her way back down the hall and to her bedroom. She needed to contact some one from her world.

A: I am evil. Sorry for leaving you like that, but I find that when I leave you guys with a cliffy, I get more reviews. ^_^ Anyway, The chapters will get longer as the story progresses, so fear not. I shall make them as long as humanly possible. You guys know the drill. You give me 5 reviews, I give you new chapter. Then you can finally find out what Azar meant by "from her world." ^_^ I am evil. Remember, REVIEW! 


	9. Contact With Terasil

Heya Guys!! Sorry about the lack of updating. I've been depressed because of the lack of reviewing for my latest fic: "Love's Forbidden Fruit". I'm really depressed because no one is reading it, or their just not reviewing it, and now I'm sad. So, if you know some one who is a fan of Harry Potter fics, let them know, PLEASE! I'm losing my mind, and I update faster when I'm happy. Thanks! Now, on with the fic. And oh, by the way, Thank you DJ for the lovely gifts you bestowed upon me and Yugi. We are thrilled to have them. ^_^ well, here we go!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

LAST TIME: Azar was out of breath from walking down the hallway, there was no way that she could manage attacking this boy with magic. Sighing deeply, Azar made her way back down the hall and to her bedroom. She needed to contact some one from her world.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Azar slowly hobbled back up the hallway, and into the room Yugi had given to her. She shut and locked the door behind her, and sighed deeply. Walking was taking more energy then she thought it would, and she needed all of the energy she could muster. Contacting Terasil, her home land, would be hard and she was weakened from her brush with the Seeking Ones. Moving over to her bed, she picked up the hand mirror she had discovered, and sat on the cushy surface of the bed.

Azar placed her left hand over the shining surface of the hand mirror, and closed her eyes in fierce concentration. The mirror that once held the expression of concentration on Azar's nicely tanned face, now held the image of another woman, but her face was slightly warped from a poor connection. 

"Azar?" Came the woman's soft yet panicky voice. "Azar? Is that you? Please gods say that's you."

A woman with a shock of short, curly white hair, and chocolate brown eyes was staring out of the mirror at Azar. Her skin was a deep tan color, and was also rather wrinkled. She seemed to be in her mid 60's.

"Relax violet it's me." Azar said in a slightly strained voice. The effort it took to keep the link between Terasil and Earth open, was draining Azar of energy, she didn't think she had. "Tell me, what has happened in Terasil since my departure?"

Violet seemed to be very worried and tired. Violet could see the deep gash on Azar's now bandage free face and neck, and it was starting to worry her. "Azar, what happened to you? You seem tired, and I can see a cut on your neck. Please, tell me what happened."

She would be unable to get any information out of Violet, until she answered her question. "Alright Violet. I was attacked by one of the Seeking Ones."

Azar heard a sharp intake of breath from the mirror. "What?!" Came Violets terrified shriek. "You were attacked?! Are you alright? I was wondering why you seemed so tired, please, tell me, are you ok? I will need to inform the King and Queen." 

Azar sighed deeply. "Yes I am fine. I was attacked and left to die in an alleyway, but I was discovered by a boy, and he I am staying here until I am back on my feet again. When I am ok again, I will come back home. Alright Violet? Tell my parents that I'll be home soon, alright? I fixed what I could of my wounds last night when the boy who saved me left, but I couldn't fix my arm, or the more serious gashes, but I'm a bit better then I was."

Violet took a deep breath, "Princess Azar. I cannot say that I agree with this but if you are sure you will be safe there, I will inform the King and Queen of your whereabouts."

Azar smiled at her old nursemaid. "Thank you Violet. I'm…sorry but…I…I'm getting tired…"

Violet suddenly looked stern. "Now Princess, go to sleep now. You must get well soon, you are the only one who can save our people, and this world. And by the way, have you had a chance to find him? The Foreign Helper, have you found him?"

Azar looked wearily at her old nurse maid. "No Violet. I haven't…. had a chance to… find him yet. I….I'm sorry. I ca….can't hold…the…connection. Bye…Vi…Violet." With those last words, Azar lost her concentration, and let her head hit the pillow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yugi was on his way home from his run around Domino Park, and just got to the door, when a sudden realization hit him. He had just left Azar home alone with a hung over Yami. What if Yami woke up? What would he do if he found Azar? Yugi had been out longer then her had intended. He had left at 7:30 A.M. and it was now nearing 10. If Yami woke up, it was impossible to say what he would do. With a burst of speed, Yugi headed home at a sprint.

Yugi reached the Turtle Game Shop in under 5 minutes, and he burst into the house. He quickly ran upstairs and down the hallway, to Yami's room. He poked his head around the door, and saw Yami, still asleep in his bed. Letting out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding, Yugi headed over to Azar's bedroom and quietly opened the door. Azar was lying down on her bed, with her long auburn locks spread out underneath her head, and her jade eyes hidden underneath her eyelids. She was really beautiful. 

Suddenly Azar's lids shot open, and she was staring at Yugi. Yugi froze, and started mumbling incoherently. "I…uh…I um…was just…that is…I…" Yugi stopped his disjointed rambling, when Azar began to laugh. "Yugi, relax. I was just waking up anyway. So, did you…just get I..I..in?" Azar stuttered out between yawns. 

"Yes," Yugi said quietly. "Sorry, I just came in to see how you were doing. Um…Are you ok?"

"I'm fine thanks. So, when are we going out?" Azar asked hesitantly, in case he didn't want to go out anymore.

"Oh, yes, well, um…I need to shower and get changed so, how about in an hour? Does that sound ok?" Yugi asked her gently.

Azar grinned warmly at him. "Sounds great. But…um…" She didn't exactly know how to put this request.

"What?" Yugi asked her. "Is there something wrong?"

Azar was touched by Yugi's kindness. No one who was a stranger was ever this concerned about her, unless they knew she was a princess. She smiled at his alarm, and said, "Well, I need clothes. My are, well, bloody."

Yugi felt extremely idiotic. 'Way to go dumb ass.' Yugi scolded himself. 'Way to look intelligent. ' "That's right. Jeez, I'm sorry. Hang on, let me go get you something to wear." Yugi said embarrassedly. Scuffling quickly out of the door, Yugi went into his room and grabbed a white t-shirt, and a pair of jeans. Re-entering Azar's room, he handed her the clothes, and quickly muttered that he was going to take a shower.

When Yugi had shuffled out of the room, Azar removed her blood stained clothes, and changed into the ones Yugi had handed her. "Wow." Azar mused to herself. "These things are huge." Yugi's clothes were at least two sizes to big for her, and she needed to roll the bottom of the jeans three times before she could see her feet. Azar was beginning to giggle when she saw herself in the mirror. 

She was a small girl, only about 5'0, and she was wearing clothes that were three sizes to big for her, and she also had a broken arm. Oh how ridiculous she looked. Azar carefully lay back down on the bed, and closed her eyes. She had about half an hour before Yugi would come back in. She sighed contentedly, and slept for the next 20 minutes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yugi was fully clothed and was towel drying his hair, when he walked into Azar's room. She was sitting on her bed and was looking out the window, in an odd sort of daze. She appeared to be in her own little world. "Umm, Azar?" Yugi said hesitantly. Are you alright? Are you listening?"

Azar was suddenly jerked from her thoughts, and turned to see Yugi smiling down at her. "Sorry, Yugi." Azar said apologetically. I'm here. So, I'm assuming that the first stop we make will be the hospital?"

"How did you guess?" Yugi asked in mock puzzlement. Azar laughed at his light-heartedness, wishing she could be so care-free.

"Alright, let's go. My arm is killing me."

Yugi grinned at the black humor, and led Azar out of the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well young man. You should be very proud of yourself. You have just saved this young woman's life. Had she been left in the alley for any longer, she would have died. And the first aid you performed is outstanding. For an on the spot job, you did a fantastic job. I suggest a career in doctoring for you." The doctor told Yugi. 

"Thank you sir, but will she be alright? Her arm I mean?" Yugi asked anxiously. He had been very concerned about Azar's arm, but there was very little that he could do about it, and all he had the other night was a two year old splint.

The doctor smiled at his concern. "Yes, she will be fine. There was only one break, but she will be in a cast for a few weeks. Just don't let her move her arm too much, but keep the rest of her body active. The exercise will help her heal faster." The doctor said in a serious tone. "Now, get out of here and have some fun." Yugi smiled at the kindly doctor, and went into the next room to collect Azar.

Yugi and Azar left the hospital, and they made their way towards the park. "I think you could use a breather." Yugi said matter-of-factly, as they sat down on a park bench 5 minutes later.

"It's a good thing you're observant." Azar said, completely out of breath. Her left arm was in a sling and cast, and she seemed completely winded from the short walk around the park. Azar was completely exhausted.

"Well, why don't I get you back home then. You look like you could use some lunch and a nap." Yugi told her laughingly. 

Azar nodded her consent, and took Yugi's arm. Azar couldn't help but notice the hard muscles that were flexing underneath her fingers. She looked up at Yugi, and noticed just how hot he really was. His eye's were like violet crystals, his skin was very tan from endless hours out in the sun, and he was kind to top it all off. This combination was very rare in the male species, Azar knew, in her world or another.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sun was beating down on the two teens as they entered the Turtle Game Shop, and they were laughing to the point of falling over as the door closed. "I would never have guessed." Said Azar between bouts of hysterical laughter. "Who would have thought that you would be a cookie thief at the age of four." 

Yugi grinned down at her. "Hey, what can I say, I was a cookie hungry little kid." Yugi lead Azar into the living room, and they sat down on the couch. "So," Yugi said. "Now that you know a childhood story of mine, how about one of yours. You haven't said anything about yourself all day." Yugi vaguely registered a worried expression go fleeting across her face before a loud grunting noise came from the doorway. Standing in the doorframe was a hung over, and very irritated Yami.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Well, how did you guys like that?? I hope you did. That took me a hell of a long time to write. ^_^ Well, read and review. I hope you like, and PLEASE review. ^_^ 


	10. Blood of the Hero

Heya guys!! I'm finally back! Listen, I'm sorry for the long wait, but I really depressed. Absolutely no one has reviewed my latest chapter of "Loves Forbidden Fruit". I'm really sad, and am desperate for reviews, so please. Keep me happy. Anyway, on with the story at hand. ^_^ I know I'm evil for leaving the story like that, but I had too. Makes you want more. Oh, I need to make another note quickly. I know that in an earlier chapter I said that Yugi's mother wasn't dead, but she actually is. I'm sorry for the mistake! Also, some one also kindly pointed out that Azar's size was wrong. *laughs feebly* Sorry again. I've been out of it for a while. If you see any other mistakes, just kindly point them out to me. Thanks! ^_^ So, here is the long awaited chapter!

************************************************************************

Fear. That was the only word that could express the terror coursing through Yugi's veins. Yugi had changed physically, oh yes, but he would still hold a fear in his heart from so many unhappy and painful memories. 

The tension in the air was tangible. Yugi had frozen like a dear caught in the headlights. He had seen Yami look like this on many occasions, and it never turned out well for him. The last time Yami had looked this pissed, he had beaten Yugi to such an extent that Yugi couldn't get down the stairs for the next three days. And now, with Yami very hung over and very irate looking, it looked as though Yugi would be in for the beating of a lifetime. However, there was something different this time. Azar was with him, and there was no way that Yami was even touching her.

Yugi positioned himself in front of Azar, and faced his infuriated yami. "Yami." Yugi said curtly. "Why are you down here? You should go back to sleep."

"Don't tell me what to do insolent brat." Yami spat out in a half slurred way. "You woke me up, now you have to pay." A deranged grin spread across Yami's face, but it soon ceased when he saw Yugi's determined expression.

"You can do what you want to do with me." Yugi said in a quiet voice. "But you have to leave Azar alone."

Yami looked slightly confused, but soon spotted Azar standing behind Yugi, and grinned again. "Who's this Yugi?" He asked on a sickeningly sweet voice. "You haven't introduced me to your friend."

Azar was infuriated. What a bastard this man was. He had gotten drunk the last night, slept until past noon, and now was talking to Yugi as though he had done something wrong. She had become slightly suspicious when Yugi tensed and stepped in front of her, but now it was very clear as to why. This man, Yami was it, spoke as though he was going to hurt Yugi. But no, he wouldn't do that to his brother. Would he?

Yugi still hadn't responded. He was staring at Yami with his courage withering, and Yami growing still more furious. "Yugi!" Yami shouted suddenly, making both Yugi and Azar jump. "Who is this whore? And why weren't you home?" 

Now it was hard to get Yugi mad, but that statement did it. The fear in Yugi's demeanor was replaced with fury such as he had never experienced before. It was washing over him in waves, slowly sweeping away his restrain. 'No!' Yugi screamed to his self conscious. 'Keep under control. There only words, only words. Stay back, don't rise.' He continued in this mantra for a few minutes before Yami grew impatient.

"Worthless brat!" Yami screamed unexpectedly. He raised his hand and backhanded Yugi hard across the face. Yugi fell to the floor with the momentum of the hit. 

Azar screamed with fear and infuriation, but before she could move Yugi cried, "No Azar! Stay back! Don't go near him!" Her safety was the only thing on his mind right now, and he would be damned if he let anything happen to her.

An idea suddenly popped into Yugi's head. "Yami!" Yugi said loudly. "If you don't hurt Azar, I won't fight back anymore. But you can't hurt Azar."

Azar was touched by this show of selflessness. Yugi hardly knew her, yet he was willing to let himself be beaten to ensure her safety. "Yugi!" Azar cried. "Don't be stupid! Don't do that, I can fight well enough! I-" However she was cut off by Yami's booming voice. 

"Fine brat. I don't see why the girl means that much to you, but if it means you wont struggle, then I'll comply. Besides, I have no grudge against the whore, she can go if she pleases."

Yugi's blood began to boil at Yami's words, but reminded himself of the problem at hand. "Deal then. Azar, go up to my room and lock the door. Please, go quickly."

"Yugi I can't just leave you here! He'll kill you! I won't leave yo-" But again she was cut off by Yami's voice.

"Listen bitch," Yami said in an impatient voice. "Get upstairs before I change my mind. Otherwise," yami said, a maniac grin crossing his lightly tanned face. He bent down and grabbed Yugi by the hair, lifting him a few inches off the ground, "I might just bash little Yugi's skull in. Now, how would you like to see that, huh? Yugi's skull continually smashing into the floor. Would you like to see that? No, I didn't think so. Get upstairs you slutty whore."

Yugi looked at Azar pleadingly and said, "Azar, please go. I promise, I'll be ok. Just please, go."

Tears flooded Azar's vision, but she nodded compliantly and headed up the stairs. There wasn't much that she would be able to do anyway. Her arm was broken in 3 places, and the amount of magic it took to partially heal herself had drained her completely. She would be of no help at all. Tears of fear and frustration streaked her face as she entered Yugi's room, and locked the door behind her.

Downstairs, Yami her the door close and lock, and his crazed grin grew. "Well now Yugi. You're all alone again. No one here to save you, and no one here to protect you. How does it feel Yugi? How does it feel to be completely alone?" Yami said, and he viciously kicked Yugi in the ribs. 

Yugi gasped in pain as Yami's foot made contact with his ribcage. But he didn't cry out. No, Yugi had experienced for worse then this before. Pain was nothing new to him.

Yami took advantage of Yugi's prone position and kicked him again. This time however, he picked up Yugi's body and slammed him into the wall. Grinning with maddening satisfaction, he held Yugi up against the wall with one hand, and drove his fist continually into Yugi's stomach. 

Pain. Oh so much pain. Yugi was losing the grip on his resolve not to scream, as Yami's fist made contact over and over again. Finally, Yugi felt something in his body crack, and he screamed. Blood flooded his mouth and spilled over his split and cracked lips. However, this was again nothing new. Yami had broken ribs before, but that didn't make it any less painful. 

Yami laughed in delight as Yugi cried out in pain at last. That was what he had been waiting for, the signal that he had finally crushed the child's resolution not to scream. "That hurts doesn't it Yugi?" Yami said in dangerously silky tones. "But you have felt this pain before, I know you have Yugi. Even before you met me you knew pain. How does it feel to know that it was your fault your mother died? It is your fault you know. You killed her and this is what you get." After saying these last words, Yami kneed Yugi hard in the stomach, and listened to him scream.

Yugi knew why Yami was saying this. Those words were the only real things that Yami had said to him in a long while. Yami knew that Yugi's father had been abusive. He knew that it still haunted Yugi to the point of nightmares, but he also knew what Yugi's father had said to him when he beat him. He always told Yugi that it was his fault that his mother had died, and that he needed to pay. And Yami knew that those words were the ones that would break Yugi some day.

Yami could see that his words were taking effect, and grinned. Yami punched Yugi hard in the face, and laughed when blood started dripping from Yugi's nose. "You are weak Yugi, you know that don't you? You know that there is nothing that you can do to prevent me from beating you to a pulp everyday. There is nothing that you can do. You can't even help that slutty friend of yours upstairs. I could go up there and rape her right now, and you wouldn't be able to do a thing." Yami grinned wider when he saw anger spreading across Yugi's beaten and bloodied face.

"You will not touch her." Yugi growled in a pain filled voice. "You will not go near her."

Yami laughed at Yugi's words. "And what are you going to do about it? You are worthless Yugi. You can't stop me. I am strong and you are weak, therefore you will do as I say. But remember our deal." Yami added quickly, as Yugi tried to get up. "If you struggle against me, then I will go upstairs and rape the whore. You know that there is nothing you can do to stop me. Otherwise you would not have made a deal with me. Am I correct?"

Yugi wanted to scream in frustration. Yami was right and he knew it. Yugi wouldn't be able to stop him if he went after Azar. That was the main purpose of their agreement. If Yugi got up now, Yami would leave him there, bloodied and battered, and go upstairs and hurt Azar. There would be nothing he could do to stop him.

Yami took Yugi's silence as agreement with his previous statement. "Say it Yugi." Yami hissed out in a velvety whisper. "Say it Yugi and all of this pain will stop."

Yugi looked into Yami's eye's and didn't respond. He would not lower himself to that level and say what Yami wanted him to say. It tore him apart every time he was forced into speaking the vile sentence, and it was slowly destroying him.

Yami's eyes filled with anger at Yugi's small show of defiance. "Say it now or you can watch while I rape that whore upstairs!" 

Yugi new that he wouldn't do that. He hadn't struggled or fought back, and even though Yami had turned into an evil person, he was too proud to break his deal with Yugi. 

Yami had grown impatient. Moving one of his hands from Yugi's shoulders, he grabbed a fistful of hair, and slammed Yugi's head into the wall. "You. Will. Not. Be. So. Defiant." Yami screamed, slamming Yugi's head into the wall after every word.

On the brink of unconsciousness, Yugi waited for Yami to finish ad he said in a whisper, "I am worthless. I am completely and utterly useless."

Yami looked satisfied. "And don't you forget it. Don't forget your place and you won't be hurt."

Yami said this quickly and then kneed Yugi hard in the chest. Yugi felt more bones cracking and he spit out blood onto the carpet. Yami removed his hands from Yugi body and he watched him fall to the floor. "Insignificant brat." Yami muttered disdainfully, and he left the room. Grabbing his coat, he quickly made his way to the door, and left the household, where his hikari lay in a bloodied heap on the floor.

Azar had buried her face in a pillow when she had heard Yugi's first screams. Tears coated her cheeks and she choked on her tears when she heard Yugi's cry of absolute agony. This was too much. She couldn't stay up here, hiding in Yugi's room, while he was downstairs getting the life beat out of him. It was more then flesh and blood could stand, to sit safe and away from the danger while some one else was being beaten for it. Yugi had taken care of her when he hadn't even known her, and had saved her life. For that she would be eternally grateful. 

Azar's thoughts were suddenly cut short when she heard Yugi's cries cease. A small ray of hope penetrated her distraught demeanor. Had Yami finished? She heard Yami's voice from downstairs, and then moments later the front door slamming shut. Had he gone? Was it safe for her to go downstairs to Yugi? After a split seconds thought, Azar jumped from Yugi's bed and moved as quickly as she could down the stairs to Yugi.

******************************************************************************

So, did ya guys like it? I'm sorry for practically killing Yugi, but I needed to! You'll see later on. *starts to edge away from angry Yugi fans* Anyway, review and don't forget about my other fic, "Loves Forbidden Fruit". ^_^ Can't wait for your reviews!! 


	11. My Turn

Peeks out from behind barrier Listen, I'm sorry about what I did to Yugi, but I had to! wrings hands nervously Just please don't hurt me. " Well, anyway, thank you for all of the wonderful reviews and Yugi thanks you for the sympathy.

Yugi: Yeah! It's nice to know that people actually care about me. glares at anime

AC33: Never said I did care Yugi, I just need to torture you in order to get the right emotion going for the reviewers. Pain happens to be the best way to do it. Now, pulls out very large squeaky ball get out there and make our reviewers cry!

Yugi: sweat drops Umm… will do AC. Just don't hit me with that ball….

AC33: Enjoy!

The whole world was darkness. Darkness had completely swathed him in her delicate cloak, and pain has consumed him to the point of complete numbness. The world he once knew was lost to him. He was floating in his own world of torture and suffering. He was drowning in a pool of self contempt and anger. The water was thick, swirling, and intense; it swallowed him whole and prevented his cries of agony from issuing forth. He had never so much wanted to die.

A gentle voice penetrated the din of Yugi's mind. It was soft and sad, making him take his mind off of his own suffering for a moment. This strange voice parted the desperateness of the water he bathed in, and made him want to fight against it. The shadow like cloak had begun to slowly disappear and vision swam back into view.

A girl was leaning over him, tears running down her thin, tanned face. Now confusion set in for Yugi. It took a moment before he realized who the weeping girl was. Azar. Suddenly he was semi-alert again. Had Yami attacked her when he was unconscious? Was that why she was crying? He needed to know, needed to find out, but when he couldn't open his mouth. His mouth was full of blood and it was prohibiting speech. But he needed to communicate with Azar somehow.

Azar couldn't stop crying. She had bolted down the stairs when she heard the door slam shut, but what her eyes beheld was something that she never thought she would see. Yugi, lying on the floor of the living room in a pool of his own blood while she could barely see his chest rise and fall. The sight was too much for her. She just ran over to him and began to weep. She fell to her knees and wept for her saviors fate. There was no way she could move him without hurting him and because of her current state., but he desperately needed medical assistance. And worse still, she was almost completely drained of healing magic. She had used most of it to keep herself conscious, and there was no way that she could use any without rendering herself into a coma.

Azar kept wringing her hands as sparkling tears fell down her face in rivers, coating her face and falling onto Yugi's bloodied and broken chest. She was still sobbing when a small moan escaped from Yugi's lips. Azar's heart wrenching sobs were cut off almost immediately as she listened and looked down at Yugi's prone figure.

There was no doubt about it, he had definitely made a noise. _He must not be able to talk_ Azar thought to herself. "Yugi?" She asked in a quavering voice. "Yugi? Can you hear me? Please Yugi, please answer me if you can."

She stared at him raptly, praying that he would make some noise of conformation. However every moment that passed by without any sound from Yugi, the more of her hope slipped away. Tears began to fall down Azar's cheeks once more. "Please Yugi. Please just wake up."

Azar's crying was cut off however, by a gentle hand brushing against her tear sodden cheeks. "Please…don't…don't cry…Azar. I…I…can't stand…it when…girls…cry." Yugi said, in a throaty and hoarse whisper. "Please…don't cry."

Yugi's large violet eyes were staring up at her, pleading with her to relax. Azar was more then overjoyed to hear Yugi's gentle voice, but she just couldn't stop her tears. She was glad that he was awake, but that didn't resolve what she would be able to do for him. She was incredibly weakened herself, and she wouldn't be able to move him in anyway. Besides, she didn't know how to work the damned contraption that people in this realm called a phone. However, an idea suddenly came to mind.

"Yugi, can you move at all?" Azar asked him in a semi-quavering and gentle voice.

Yugi wasn't able to respond, he just made a small nodding motion with his head and dragged himself very slowly over to the couch. "Azar, please…help…help me."

Getting off of her knees, Azar made her way over to Yugi and put her one good arm around Yugi's ribs in a gentle manner. "On the count of three then? One…Two…Three!" Once she said three, Azar tried to pull him up, and Yugi pushed up from the ground with his hands. The combined effort got Yugi up onto the couch, but he was exhausted.

"Yugi?" Azar said in a small and timid voice. "Are you alright?" Yugi was panting hard and his chest had begun to spasm slightly.

"Yeah." Yugi managed to hiss through clenched teeth. "Yeah…broken ribs." But he was cut off again by a strangled cry and he lapsed into painful silence.

Azar was panicking now. She had to act quickly if she wanted her plan to work. "Hang on Yugi." Azar murmured quickly. "Just please hang on, I'll be back soon." With that, she set off into the kitchen in search of a dish towel and water.

She searched frantically throughout the kitchen, being driven by a powerful need to save Yugi. Finding a towel, Azar moved swiftly over to the sink and stuck the cloth under the icy flow of water. She then practically ran from the kitchen, and was immediately kneeling by Yugi.

"Hey Yugi?" Azar said, pressing the cold wet towel to Yugi's forehead. "I'm going to wipe away the blood, ok? Then I'm going to see what damage that monster inflicted, ok?"

If this was ok with Yugi, Azar never knew. He couldn't answer for the pain, and simply clenched his teeth together in agony and gave her a small nod. Eyes filling up with tears, Azar moved the quickly reddening towel over the torn and beaten flesh of Yugi's face. When finished with his face, Azar wiped drying blood from his neck and arms and, thankfully, he no longer looked like a bloodied mess.

The cuts and gashes could be clearly seen now, and dark bluish marks covered what was not bleeding. From what Azar could see, Yugi had several cracked and broken ribs and his sternum had been fractured in several places. There was chance of a mild concussion, and his right wrist appeared to be badly sprained. Azar was aghast. How could all of this happen in a matter of 10 minutes? She had seen soldiers from battle come home looking in the same condition as Yugi, and they were at fucking war!

"Yugi? I'm going into the kitchen, I will be back in a few minutes. If you need me just call. I am making something to numb the pain for a while." Azar told him in a gentle and soothing voice. Yugi looked confused, but nodded before grimacing in pain again. With that, Azar shot off into the kitchen and began her work.

Potion making had never been one of Azar's strong points, but she had no other choice. Azar had always been much more of a Power Healer herself, but she was decent with potions and salves.

She was currently darting around the kitchen, looking for a cooking pot of some kind and a spoon, but was having little to no luck at all. Where were the blasted things?! Throwing open a cupboard door in her frustration, several large metal pots fell from the wooden confines and smashed to the linoleum floor with a very loud bang.

Azar grabbed a small and slightly bent pot and looked around for a fireplace. There was none. How on earth people survived in this realm, Azar could not fathom. How did they cook if they had no fire? Azar wracked her brain, trying to think back to something her tutor had told her about the cooking methods in this realm. All she could remember was that it was a flat surface on top of a box, and you were supposed to turn a knob. Looking around, Azar saw one of the bizarre contraptions and turned one of the knobs.

A roaring blue fire shot up from the oddly shaped surface and Azar let out a strangled shriek of surprise. Frantic, she turned the knob back the other way, and the fire seemed to die down. Azar kept turning the strange knob until it reached a sort of medium point. _God_, Azar thought to herself. _How people in this realm survive…_ Now that she had the fire going, she ran over to the faucet, and turned one of the clear knobs.

Water shot from the metal tube with surprising force, and only calmed it's flow when Azar twisted the knob in the other direction. Mentally cursing herself, Azar put the small pot under the flow of cold water, and went in search of herbs.

Each cabinet held something different. Some held pans and more pots, boxes with odd pictures and depictions on them, cups of all shapes and sizes, plates, bowls and everything she could imagine. Most of the objects were things that Azar had never seen before. Odd metal instruments and glass containers, many different wooden bowls and spoons, all sorts of things that she might need or never even use.

Grabbing a few wooden bowls and some spoons, Azar departed over to the pot that was currently overflowing with water. Cursing her own stupidity, Azar shut the water off and poured about half of it out of the pot. Grasping the black handle with her one good hand, Azar brought the pot over to the cooking fire, and placed it on top.

Twisting the knobs, Azar got a mild flame going, after almost singeing the overly large T-shirt that was borrowed from Yugi. Azar grabbed the shining silver lid and slammed it on top of the pot.

Once the lid of the pot was securely on, Azar resumed her search of the herbs. It was only after three cabinets and two drawers that she found that cabinet that housed herbs. These herbs were in very odd containers, some of glass and some of another material Azar couldn't place, but the glass ones resembles vials. In Terasil, vials were only used for small amounts of either some very potent poison or very rare antidote. Pushing that unnecessary thoughts from her mind, Azar grabbed the vials labeled Bay Leaves and saffron and rushed over to the now boiling pot.

The herbs were not the same kind that were used in Terasil, but they were in close relation. She also doubted very much that she would be able to find powdered conch or Mer Tears.

Thinking that she would figure that out later, Azar twisted off the tops of the herb vials and found, to her delight, that the herbs were already powdered and/or chopped for her. Finally, something that was useful in this god forsaken realm.

Azar was about to add the saffron to the mix when she realized that she had some very important items with her that might be able to get this potion to work right, even if it did lack most magical properties. Sprinting up the stairs, Azar began a frantic search for her bloodied clothing. Finding them hanging in an odd looking thing that had a faucet mounted very high up on the wall and a basin sort of bottom she grabbed her pants and rummaged around in the pockets. (A/N: For those of you who are lost in my description, the "odd looking thing" that Azar was referring to was a shower. Sorry for the confusion!)

Finally, her fingertips touched upon 3 small glass vials and she pulled them out rather quickly in her fervor. She was glad to see that all of the vials were still intact, and was even more glad that she had, for once, listened to her nurse maid and brought he vials along. Violet was always worried about her safety and, before Azar left for the other realm, she had forced her to take the 3 vials, saying they would come in useful. Now, Azar was more then appreciative of her nurse maids protectiveness.

Racing back down the stairs, Azar uncorked one of the tiny glass bottles. This particular one had water from the Lakes of Desomer in it and it was a very powerful drug that stopped the worst kind of bleeding. She hadn't been able to take it the night she was attacked, because of her semi-delirious state. Azar ran over to Yugi, and knelt down beside him. "Yugi? Are you awake?" Azar asked him, out of breath.

!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!

Yugi's large violet eyes opened slightly, and stared up at Azar. She was so beautiful, even when she had tear stains on her face and her hair mussed and knotty. The deep auburn strands contrasted greatly with her soft tanned skin. He wanted so much to hold her, to make her feel alright again. His condition however, hardly permitted that.

"Yeah. I…I'm awake." Came Yugi's hoarse whisper. He could see that Azar was holding a small bottle in her hand, but couldn't tell what it was. It looked like water, but maybe it was just his blurred vision.

"Yugi." Azar said, in a shaky and frantic voice. "I need you to drink this quickly. Don't ask what it is, just drink it. It will make your wounds stop bleeding." Normally Yugi would protest at being given some strange liquid and being expected to drink it. However, for some strange and bizarre reason, Yugi trusted Azar even though he had just met her. It was a difficult emotion to describe.

Taking the vial in his trembling hands, Yugi put the glass to his lips and let the cool liquid slide down his burning throat.

A/N: Ello Ello! I'm back again. So sorry about cutting it off there, but hopefully you got a good few laughs from Azar and her encounters with other realm items. I am SO sorry about the long wait, but I just couldn't summon up the energy to finish this chappie. It took me forever to finish it NOW. Well, I hope you enjoy, though you probably won't, cuz I had to write through my writers block. cringes Anyway, REVIEW!


End file.
